Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki/Archive 7
Further Division Alright, so this is something which has been on my mind for a while now. I'm sure you're all aware of how ridiculously long Ichigo's page is, even with much of the content on other pages. Well, I think we can take a page from the One Piece wiki here and divide things a bit further. Currently, the longest section on Ichigo's page are his History/Plot section and his Powers & Abilities section, so here is what we could do: create 2 subpages, one for his plot involvement and one for his Power & Abilities section. This would leave just the appearance and personality sections on the page, making it much easier and smoother to look at. Additionally, this way we could lock individual sections of his page should need be (i.e. if a chapter comes out where Ichigo uses a new power, we can lock just the Power & Abilities subpage and allow editors to work on other subpages instead of just locking up the whole thing). This could also be done for other characters who have particularly lengthy sections on their page, i.e. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 15:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Two second Hollow Mask images Due we really need two images of the same topic? In the Hollow Powers section of Ichigo, there is a still image and a gif image of Ichigo's second mask. Personally, I think it should be one or the other. Can whoever has the authority to do so please remove one of the said images? Steveo920, 20:04, June 25, 2013 One is showing the appearance of his new mask, and the other is showing the process of donning the mask. A still image is better than a GIF, but a GIF is required to show how his mask is donned. I think both are necessary. Andrew Crichton (talk) 04:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 503 reference I just noticed that his scene from chapter 503 when he was trying to break out after hearing what happened to Rukia, Renji and Byakuya and shouts "I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU DIE", that hasn't been referenced. CoolJazzman (talk) 22:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Unreadable hideboxes The hideboxes are white-on-white and thus unreadable without highlighting the whole thing. maggosh 15:49, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :You mean for the Powers and Abilities section? Those show up as White text on a black background on my end. Pardon me for intruding, but it seems you've reported having this kind of color issue before. I would recommend checking to see if the problem is local (i.e. your own computer). Just a suggestion, though. Shiba clan? Should the fact the Ichigo a part of the Shiba clan be added?James.Matthew.Rodriguez (talk)James.Matthew.Rodriguez No. His father was a Shiba doesnt really make him one, he didnt grow up apart of that family and it would be pointless to list such a thing until he is confirmed in the series as one by acknowledgement of those that are or acknowledge that connection. Basically its a non-issue to be placed in content currently.-- Minor Edit: Adding link to both Zangetsu spirit forms I think we forgot to add a link to Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit) apart from Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) in the Zanpakuto section of "Powers and Abilities". They are both the spirit form of the new sword. Rafer.Alston (talk) 20:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :There's still a good number of changes that have to be made, not only with the whole Zangetsu reveal from a while back, but also with this information from The Dagger. Luckily, with this hiatus Bleach is on, the wiki's got time to get everything together and organized before chapter 547 comes out. Broken reference The first reference in Hollow Combat paragraph seems to be broken. Its content should be replaced with Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 14-21. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 10:58, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for pointing it out. Zanpakuto and Shunpo Shouldn't we add to his Zanpakuto section that he added cloth wrapping around the handles of his swords, and that he carries the large blade on his back and the smaller one on his right hip? Also, for the Shunpo section, should we add that he could travel a distance that would take a week with regular Shunpo in half a day? Also would that make him a Shunpo Master or no? SilverRain (talk) 03:32, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, for the appearances, you can add them if you provide references. For the travel speed, I'd rather wait until he shows up, Ichigo could've been talking big for all we know. Alrighty. Yeah,about the travel speed, that makes sense. SilverRain (talk) 03:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know if Ichigo's claim of making it to Soul Society in half a day is true, but you're correct about what he's done with his swords, so I've added that.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:46, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Coolio, thanks. Also what about an editing conflict? SilverRain (talk) 03:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I saw your first message, made the edit, and tried to publish a response stating my stance on the Shunpo bit and informing you that I had added the bit about the swords, but Kami had published his response in the intervening period, leading to an editing conflict since an edit was published while another one was being prepared. I once again typed my response and tried to publish it, but you had responded to Kami's reply without a signature. So I typed my response once more and added an unsigned template to your response, but you had added your signature in THAT intervening period. So, I prayed to the gods that no one would respond and repeated the whole process again, and it finally, finally worked. So much frustration. Anyhow, discussion closed for now until Ichigo proves he wasn't talking big.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:35, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Reiatsu Should we include Kirio's statement about Ichigo's wavering reiatsu being "but a memory now" to his "Novice Reiatsu Control" subsection? SilverRain (talk) 04:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, That statement has nothing to do with his ability to consciously control his reiatsu, if it did he would have a sealed zanpakuto, be capable of kido and the skill to hide his reiatsu among other things, all that statement affirmed is that his reiatsu is stable as opposed to him being powerful and weak off and on as he has at various points in the series.-- Well, the subsection does mention his fluctuating reiatsu, so I think we should put in that it doesn't do that anything. SilverRain (talk) 05:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) well stability of reiatsu does mean "under control" and I think him not sealing his zanpakuto has to do with the forging process, remember ouetsu did not finish making a standard asauchi for him to imprint but rather when the blade was still being forged when he did so, also one could have controlled reiatsu and sealed zanpakuto but uncontrolled kido eg. renji or no knowledge/ use of it eg. ikkaku, finally being able to hide your reiatsu isn't a universal skill in bleach tho. anyway that's my two cents but your the administrator. peace Rayzur (talk) 02:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hollow forms and Hollowfication Shouldn't we add his full Hollow forms under his Hollowfication abilities, maybe a subsection? Ignoring the inconsistent portrayal of whether or not Zangetsu is literally taking over his soul, it's still part of Ichigo's powers.RedHotRaider (talk) 17:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Shunpo Master Shouldn't Ichigo be considered a Shunpo master by now? If he already used shunpo faster than the fastest Shunpo master, He should at least be considered master level, even if he can't/doesn't do techniques like Byakuya. And even those are simply attacking while using Shunpo in a very precise manner. I don't know if he's Shunsui level (his demo of Shunpo during the SS arc) but he clearly has become faster than several Captains. Savalric (talk) 06:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Ichigo was in Bankai at the time that he fought Byakuya. Said Bankai grants him hyper speed. You do the math.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:47, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :He wasn't initially. He first fought Byakuya in shikai, and basically forced (read: asked repeatedly) for him to use Bankai. And I'm not referring to the times when he was in Bankai. For instance, when he reacted quickly to Tenjirou's punch, hitting him back. Originally, I didn't think it relevant to flash step, but the fact that Tenjirou mentioned that he was essentially the master of flash step, and still Ichigo was able to hit him, I think it his improvement in flash step should be at least master level. Savalric (talk) 07:28, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Tenjiro mentioned that he was known by a certain name because of his own skill in shunpo wondering if his skill had decreased as when he hits ichigo he automatically countered it in perfect timing to the hit simply by reflex. That has no nothing to do with ichigo's skill in shunpo (more or less his bodies natural combat skill, no different then ichigo retaining his level of skill when he was a spiritually unaware human with no powers after his fight against aizen), it questions tenjiro's skill from the onset of the situation. It was never about how fast ichigo was as every indication of Ichigo's skill in shunpo is shown while he is not in bankai and is nothing more then average at best. Tenjiro is saying with his skill he shouldnt have been able to injured by counteractive reflex from ichigo body, ichigo never actually hit him. So it is not an improvement in his skill level. He is simply acknowledging Ichigo's natural growth seeing as if ichigo was an actual master he wouldnt have been hit at all.-- Asauchi Asauchi should be linked and explained. I can't link it as the page is protected. --Piotrus (talk) 12:34, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :It's linked now, 13:56, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Zanpakuto and abilities Since it has been revealed that Ichigo's Zangetsu before is not the true form of his zanpakuto; why is the bankai still being shown in his current abilities when we know that was based on his previous Zangetsu. Off the bat, his shikai now has two blades and his current bankai doesn't in the list. It was bugging me for a while now and I think it shold be placed in the former abilities part of his page and not current abilities. After all, shouldn't his Bankai be "Not yet revealed" as the Real Zangetsu's full power has not been revealed? Well, what do you think? - Kuir (talk) 08:54, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing and honestly only recently. When i originally made the move for the rest of the old content it didnt even dawn on me that the section of bankai should be moved simply on the grounds that its likely to have severely changed much like alot about ichigo in the past few months since the revelations of his heritage and power. I think the change would be acceptable.-- Durability, clothes and chapter 585 Looking for some input on this: In the enhanced durability srection, it lists among his noteworthy examples shrugging off Candice Galvano Blast (the 5 gigajoules). But now chapter 585 Ywach says how super durable his clothes were. He had that cloak on when he was hit by Galvano Blast, and it was destroyed as a result. So are we right to claim that as a valid example? At the very least the cloack would have dealt with some of the 5 gigajoules, so the number ought to be replaced with the name of the ability, no? --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:53, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :If it was the cloak he got from the Royal Guard, that would be the ability of the equipment he has, so note it there. ::My thoughts exactly --SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:13, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Typo There's a typo on the Thousand-Year Blood War Arc section. Currently the last paragraph, it says "Uryū unleashes Licht Regenon him."; there should be a space between "Regen" and "on". Would edit myself but do not have the permission to do so. InfinitysCross (talk) 07:45, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Wristbands I believe his wristbands were just part of his Ōken clothing that got blasted off.The color page in 591 clearly show him without them as does the photo were he is clashing with Candice.Another one is the photo where the Unnamed Male Sternritter places his gun to Ichigo's head it's hard to see but if you look closely you can see he does not have them. Naruto 45 (talk) 22:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, that's strange. We first saw them when the Ōken clothing came off, so I presumed they were part of his newer, more snazzy outfit, but you appear to be right.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually inclined to believe this as well. The picture that displays him with the wristcloths is basically the rags of what was left of the outfit after it was blasted off of him. Aside from that, you get a good shot of him and his wrists on Chapter 582, Page 14, when he's drawing his swords. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Ichigo's strength level Regarding to Ichigo's strength (in his Shinigami form), shouldn't it be Immense instead of Enhanced? Since he was able to stop Aizen's blade, shatter rock from his swing, send shock waves simply by swinging his sword, and even shatter the Kurohitsugi, which all seems impressive (like Zaraki shattering Gremmy's meteorite) beyond a simple Enhanced. Yatanogarasu (talk) 06:43, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, he was in Bankai for most, but not the sword pressure from after regaining his powers a second time, against Ginjo. That was at Shikai, and similar to the shock wave Zaraki can send. Yatanogarasu (talk) 06:53, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ::As I noted in the edit summary here, Ichigo was in his Bankai at the time, so all those feats of strength go under that section, which is labeled "Enhanced Strength" as well because it's Ichigo's normal strength receiving a boost. On top of that, even if he had only been fighting with his Shikai at the time, he lost all of the power acquired from training in the Dangai after using Mugetsu, so it wouldn't be accurate to say he still has that level of strength (we haven't exactly seen him blowing up mountains since that fight). As for the sword pressure thing, I'm not so sure if that could be considered an example of immense strength when weighed against other feats we've seen in this series (shattering your opponent with a two-handed punch, stopping Ichigo in Bankai with a single finger, etc.) Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:57, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Yup, thanks. As a side note, please do check out this one, as I am concerned it may be ignored/forgotten again, like seven months ago. Yatanogarasu (talk) 07:07, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Power Level Placement I brought it up in the skypes, but I think it would be better here. Ichigo's Reiatsu level is in the dropdown box thing for his Shinigami powers. Now, since Reiatsu is a person's spiritual ability, and it is also a trait in Quincies, which Ichigo also is, I think that it is a little out of place there. Thoughts on moving it to the Natural abilities section? :Done.-- Black Getsuga Tensho In Chapter 618, he uses his shikai's long sword to fire a black Getsuga Tensho similar to the ones he previously used in Bankai, powerful enough to blow out a decent-sized chunk of the Soul King's palace. That should be added to his Zanpakuto abilities. Arawn 999 (talk) 15:57, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I agree. He did it again in the current chapter. So please, I think someone should make mention. SilverRain (talk) 18:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) So... Is there anyone who'd be willing to tack on a short sentence to the Getsuga Tensho section of his new Shikai saying something like "Ichigo can fire black Getsuga Tensho similar to the ones he previously used in Bankai from his larger sword, which are powerful enough to partially destroy the Soul King's palace.", please and thank-you? Arawn 999 (talk) 07:37, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Height He is 181cm which is closer to 5'11½ could you please change it.Naruto 45 (talk) 23:24, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Oken Clothing When Yhwach explains to Ichigo that his clothes allowed him to break through the barrier to the soul kings palace, I'm sure on at least three different sites. Yhwach says "The clothes you are wearing right now" wouldn't that indicate that his oken clothing wasn't those weird rags that Renji, Rukia and perhaps Byakuya had after their training? And that the Oken clothing wasn't destroyed by Candice and the other sternritter? Otherwise Yhwach would have just went up straight after Renji and Rukia came down unless he wasn't sure if Ichigo was still up there or not. Still though, this crackpot theory would explain Ichigo's new permanent clothing and armor. Just a thought. Let me know what you think. Skitzo1 (talk) 22:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Advanced Growth Rate I was just wondering if we should include Ichigo's massive leap in ability from his Dangai training in this section, as he went from being weaker than Ulquiorra in his first Resurrection to just curb stomping the two strongest Hōgyoku Aizen forms. --Kaestal (talk) 05:04, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :I think your putting too much on a one time situation. The power Ichigo gained in that situation was temporary as explained in chapter 423, that whole ordeal reversed what he had gained as if the time in the dangai never happened and then he became not only powerless but totally spiritually unaware. He regained his normal power lvl and was retrained/conditioned in the Royal Palace so He currently is more powerful then he was previously before the Dangai and after but not as powerful as that one sitaution. There would serve no purpose to point out something that in-universe took place in a matter of minutes before disappearing. It would only make sense if that lvl was maintained, so its basically a temporary point that doesnt add anything that isnt already covered in the article or corresponding fight page.-- Ah, gotcha, so could I put the increase in his ability from Quilge to Candice then? He did go from having to use his Bankai to be able to match and defeat Quilge while just a few days later he was matching Candice with Shikai and that is a permanent increase like you said. --Kaestal (talk) 09:05, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :If you read the varying sections on his spiritual power and strength that is already covered mostly.-- I was wondering, as we have now know who all the 5 SWP are, as well the reason they all so Special, I think its important to have them mentioned in related sections of the Powers & Abilities, like with Kisuke I put under Master Strategist & Tactician "It was for this reason why Kisuke was chosen as one of the 5 Special War Powers by the Wandenreich". And I have done the same with Kenpachi and Aizen, but not with Ichibei because nothing I see that can be related with his "Wisdom", (Unless you put it under with True Name Manipulation as I'm sure he wisely chooses the proper names for anything), but with Ichigo, would you say his "Latent" his related to his Advanced Growth Rate, just like to be sure for Ichigo and also Ichibei of possible. CoolJazzman (talk) 17:34, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Race Several things. Shouldn't Ichigo be under Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy, and Human? Also since Shiro Zangetsu was reforged, did Ichigo really lose his Visored powers? Korog (talk) 20:05, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Korog : We don't know if he can or can't use his Hollow mask yet, so I'd guess to be on the safe side it's listed under his "Former Powers" section. Arawn 999 (talk) 21:00, March 13, 2016 (UTC) That makes a lot of sense, I hope Tite Kubo hurries up and lets us know.Korog (talk) 21:45, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Korog Ichigo is categorized as Human, Shinigami, and Quincy. Having a hollow mask does not make one a hollow. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) He turned into one that has the strength of a Vastos Lordes, Zangetsu was/is one (a hollow not Menos), Zangetsu is part of Ichigo. Looks like a duck, sounds like a duck, moves like a duck, is/was at least part duck, couldn't it be classified as at least pseudo-duck? Duck being a metaphor for hollow in this instance.Korog (talk) 23:36, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Korog. Hollow Ichigo was not a Vasto Lorde. Was never stated to be one, and a human like Ichigo can't be one since he's, well, human. He may have been powerful, but that still does not make him a Hollow. And as was said before, just having the mask doesn't make him a Hollow, either. In that case the Visored would be Hollows too, and we know that isn't the case. FutureQuincy (talk) 23:58, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay I'm going to go and put this in terms I hate using after I clear something up I said "has the strength of a Vastos Lordes, Zangetsu was/is one" I meant a hollow not Menos Grande, although what do we know of White's history aside from he was made by Aizen, attacked Isshin and Masaki, infected Masaki then Ichigo with a Hollow pathogen or something? I also am aware the mask is just a part of a Hollow, as is the hole, which Ichigo has had in his soul at least 3 times. However in some ways both Ichigo and Yhwach could in certain circumstances be called "PSUEDO-hollows" Yhwach because he consumes souls, and Ichigo because he has a potentially former Hollow rooming in his soul. In a way Shiro Zangetsu is either White or a reformation of White via a Hollow infection of Ichigo's mother, that in simple terms was essentially a possessing spirit in Ichigo's body that bonded to his soul. I understand that I wasn't entirely clear on Shiro's rank, and should have put more space between my observation of the Shiro possessed Ichigo that fought Ulquiorra's strength and the actual ranking of Shiro. However I thought I brought up a decent point. In fact why not classify all those who are or were Visoreds, that hollowfied to gain control of their mask, "former pseudo-hollows" as it is fitting?Korog (talk) 01:49, March 14, 2016 (UTC)Korog :This is inaccurate way of thinking about this whole situation. Firstly you cant say Ichigo had the strength of a Vasto Lorde seeing as one has never been seen in the series showcasing thier capabilities. Such a statement isnt accurate. Zangetsu is Ichigo's zanpakuto spirit nothing more nothing less. Menos Grande are Hollows. There is no history to a creation beyond its creation. Seeing we have nothing more to go on then that assuming something relatively unimportant to the story with no information to confirm your point is basically like writing fan fiction. Yes White was as a hollow-based pathogen used to infect, thats what it was created for. Consuming Souls is not what makes a hollow a hollow, nor does ichigo's circumstance. An Inner hollow is a psychological construct that controls the hollow capabilities inside someone like ichigo and not a actual hollow in the way we know them. White doesn't exist any longer its job was fulfilled when it infected Masaki and that infection was passed to ichigo. To assume otherwise without proof is baseless speculation. You cant even assume White or Zangetsu have a hollow rank seeing as they arent actual hollows in the way your thinking. White is a construct of Aizens and Zangetsu is a zanpakuto spirit. Why would anyone class the Visoreds as something they are not. They are visoreds that is the term given for what they are plain and simple. Also their situation wasnt intentional it was forced on them. --